


Doing the Do

by mirelia853



Series: Blackwall and the Inquisitor [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: Drunken talk between Sera and Blackwall about him and the Inquisitor (worst kept secret in all of Skyhold). Mature only for Sera being rude, lewd and crude (and fun :)).





	Doing the Do

“So when are you and Nat going to do the do?” Sera drunkenly leered as she sat with Blackwall in the tavern. 

“Huh?” Blackwall spluttered in surprise, nearly choking on his ale. He wondered how much this woman had had to drink to bring this up in the tavern.

Sera elbowed Blackwall. “You know, go have it off with her!” The rogue made a lecherous gesture with her hands, making it clear to him - and everyone in the tavern, just what their conversation was about.

He sighed as he ordered drinks, before answering her question. “Sera, I know what you mean but it’s complicated.” 

Sera snorted and slammed her drink down on the bar. “Complicated, my arse. You want her, she wants you. _Maker’s hairy backside,_ half of Skyhold are doing the do with _someone_ , using Corphy-shit as an excuse.” 

He was digesting just what the woman was telling him as Sera continued, “Mind, I’ve seen just what’s under that armour. You are missing a treat, mate! She’s all...” ,her hands gestured again, “curves, and she’s got a great set of -”

“Really, just who is it you’re talking about, Sera?” The Inquisitor asked as she arrived in the bar, stealthily. Blackwall swallowed, wondering just what she’d heard but decided to turn it on its head.

“Yes, _Sera_ , you never did tell me, just who it was you were talking about.” Blackwall saw her eyes narrow at him. He suspected he was up for some pranking over the next few weeks.

“ _Maryden!_ ” Sera bit out, too loud for the bar and he swore he heard a loud twang as the bard heard her name called. “Speaking of which, I need to go see a woman about a song. “

He grinned as Sera made her escape, “A drink, Inquisitor?” Blackwall asked.

She shook her head as a bottle of wine appeared next to her. “I have one thanks.”

Natalia leant on the bar, whispered in his ear, her lips barely touching his skin. “Of course, I don’t mind _sharing_.”

Before waiting for his answer, the Inquisitor had got off the stool and was out of the door, wine bottle in hand.


End file.
